Not just that, but pretty much that
by Moonlite tears
Summary: K so this was suppose to be completely diffrent but i'm glad i changed it. k so A.  i suck at summeries and b.  this is a total Clare Eli fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

I clutched the sound canceling headphones Eli had just given to me, as I watched him drive away. My happy, high feeling disappeared as I heard the sound of breaking glass and my mother cussing. I was torn. I wanted to go in and help but mom told me to stay outside. I shook my head and charged in. my mom was sweeping up the tiffany-style glass lamp that once belonged to my grandmother. Dad was gone and so were the keys. "Mom?" I attentively asked. She looked up at me and then collapsed into fetal position and started to sob. My breath was taken away. Mothers never cry. They always comfort you when you cry. I knelt down and picked my mother up. I held her and kept repeating "its gonna be alright." That was all I could think of. We both knew it was a lie but…it made her feel better.

**…**

The next day at school I ran into Alli. "Clare, do you know how to use a phone?" she snipped at me. "Sorry, I was busy." I told her turning back to my locker. "Aren't those Eli Goldsworth's headphones?" Alli asked me, she had a smug look on her face. My hand flew to my neck. I listened to some music last night to try and close off my mother's sobs and wails. Guess I left 'em on. "No." I said. Clutching them, it made me feel a lot better. They were cold in my hands. "You didn't. Clare, did you?" Alli was shocked. "God, Alli. No! Is that all you ever think of?" I asked completely embarrassed at what she was implying. Alli went silent and did a little point thing motioning behind me. I slowly turn around. Standing behind me was Eli. "Um, hi." I said keeping my eyes on my feet. God they were so gross. The nail-polish was chipping and everything. "See your making good use of the headphones." He said tilting his head back a little to get the whole picture of me. "Yeah, they work." I finished lamely. Stupid Clare, I thought, stupid. "See you in English." Eli said walking away. I watched him almost straut down the hall. "Clare has a little crush." Alli whispered, before heading to class. "I'm not in love with Eli Goldswoth!" i yelled at Alli. all the students in the hall gave me strange looks, giggled, and dropped jaws. "Whoops." i whispered. I ran off to class.

**...**

Nothing intresting happened till english. unlike Eli had promised he wasn't there. My heart dropped. I ran out of the classroom and pushed open the fire door. I didn't have to look hard, because right there was Eli. He was sitting calmly on the ramp. "Eli?" I asked. He looked up. "Hey." he responded. "What are you doing out here? class already started." i told him. "Yeah, i know. Why don't you sit." he offered. "Um, ok." somewhere inside me i could tell something was wrong. Eli was giving off a 'we need to talk.' vive. I sat and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "What happened after i left last night?" Eli asked. "Nothing." i said looking away. "I'm guessing the oppist, Clare." Eli said, looking towards me. Tears pricked my eyes. I bit my lip. I was fighting myself. part of me said "Come on Clare you can trust him." and another was saying "It's none of his business." i was torn. then i decided. I felt a tear fall on my lap. "My dad..he left. Just got up and left." i told him still keeping my gaze on the ground. "Clare-" Eli started. "No. Let me finish." I told him. "My mom.." memories of her curled up and sobbing on the floor swam through my mind. I couldn't help myself, put my head in my hands and cried. It felt good but painful. i was getting my troubles out but, i was emmbarssed to be sobbing in front of Eli. Then eli did something that shocked me. He put an arm around me and held me till i finished crying. "Clare." Eli softly told me"You didn't have to tell me. but i'm gald you did." and then i did something that shocked me. i kissed him. I think he kissed me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Degrassi chapter 2

We broke apart. Clare blushed a deep scarlet. "Whoops." Clare whispered. I felt like a stone dropped in water. The sand is unsettled and floating. I think Clare felt the same. The bell rang. Both me and Clare looked up. "I have to go." Clare said jumping up. I was still speechless. She gave me a long look as if begging me to give her a reason to stay. But I remained silent. She turned, a little dissapionted, back into the building. I just sat there. What would make her kiss me? I reached into my pocket and took out the letter Clare wrote to her mom. It was good, just like the rest of her work. I was suppose to be in science. Oh well. I got up and walked through the door. I slouched down beside the lockers and questioned myself. Clare shouldn't have kissed me. I'm nothing like her. We're not even in the same grade. She's going through her parents' deviorce. Maybe it was an accident. Its not that I didn't like her, I did, but… didn't want to hurt her. I put my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do?" I yelled.


End file.
